Automobile tools for use in changing tires and operating jacks often utilize folding components to minimize the storage space occupied by the tool and aid in tool use. Such tools may include socket and handle portions and examples of such tools are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,413,698; 1,594,081; 1,597,747; 3,161,093 and 4,236,266.
While combination tools for automobile use are known, there is a need for an automobile tool of concise configuration having socket and handle portions pivotal with respect to a body wherein the tool may be used as a crank to facilitate wheel nut removal and assembly, or operate a screw jack. Additionally, there is the need for a combination automobile tool which can be employed to remove wheel covers, and wherein the tool, while in the stored, folded condition is of concise configuration, and may be unfolded in such a manner that a high wrenching torque may be readily achieved for turning stubborn wheel nuts.
It is an object of the invention to provide a combination automobile tool having a concise folded storage condition, and, yet, the components may be readily pivoted to a plurality of operating positions requiring little skill or aptitude.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combination automobile folding tool wherein the tool includes socket and handle portions capable of being folded into the handle configuration and maintained therein substantially free of vibration and rattles.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a combination automobile tool formed of stamped sheet material having a handle pivotally mounted upon one end of a body, and a lock slide positionable on the body locks the handle within the body in the handle folded condition and also locks the handle in the body extension position in alignment with the handle length to increase the effective torque arm when the tool is used as a wrench.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a combination automobile tool having foldable components and a locking slide positionable upon a body wherein a detent homogeneously defined in the body cooperates with the locking slide for locking a handle in alignment with the body length.
In the practice of the invention the combination tool includes an elongated body of a transverse U cross-sectional configuration defined by a base and depending legs. The body U configuration adjacent one end is of slightly greater depth and width than the body configuration adjacent the other body end. An elongated tubular socket is pivotally attached to the body end of greatest dimension and is pivotal between a stored position between the body legs and operative positions transversely disposed to the body length, or in alignment therewith. The outer end of the socket is provided with a hexagonal bore for receiving wheel nuts, or a jack screw head, in torque transferring relationship.
At its other end, an elongated handle is pivotally attached to the body and is also storable within the body configuration between the adjacent base and legs. The handle includes an outer end shaped with a pry configuration to aid in removing wheel covers and the handle includes projections extending beyond the associated pivot for cooperation with a lock slide axially displaceable upon the body.
The lock slide cooperates with the handle projections when the handle is in alignment with the body length as to constitute an extension of the body, and when in such location the lock slide cooperates with a detent tang homogeneously formed in the body base for retaining the handle in its body aligned position. Movement of the lock slide toward the socket end of the body permits the handle to be stored within the body and the lock slide includes cam surfaces engaging the handle for retaining the handle within the body during storage.
Frictional detents defined on the body frictionally engage the socket while in the stored position, and these detents, and use of the lock slide to retain the handle in the stored condition, prevent rattling of the wrench components during storage.
The variety of pivotal relationships which the socket and handle are capable of relative to the body permits the tool to be used as a crank when associated with wheel nuts, or the head of a scissors jack having a threaded shaft. Alignment of the handle to the body and locking thereto by the lock slide increases the effective length of the body for permitting higher torques to be achieved when engaging wheel nuts or the jack screw, or such alignment of the handle permits an effective tool length when used to remove wheel covers.